Heat Wave
}} Heat Wave is a pyromaniac super-villain and a founding member of super-villain group, The Rogues. His fireproof suit is lined with fuel hoses that feed into a "Heat-gun" of his own design that acts as a pseudo flame-thrower. With this tech he can alter the size, shape, movement and even heat of the fire he emits. Background Born on a farm outside Central City, Mick Rory lived with his parents, brother and grandmother. One night, after becoming fascinated with fire while watching a candle at the family dinner table, he snuck from his room while the others were asleep and relit the candle, spreading the fire to the room's curtains. As the fire grew to engulf the entire house Rory had become so entranced by the flames that he simply watched as the fire burned down his home and killed his family inside. Handed over to the care of his uncle, Rory's pyromania continued, taking to wearing winter clothes during school all year round in order to feel the heat of fire. After locking a schoolmate in his house and setting it on fire in retaliation for a prank the boy pulled by locking Rory in a meat locker during a field trip. Running away, he took a job as a fire eater with a traveling circus. This did not last long either, as he ended up setting the circus on fire. After seeing some of Central City's rogues on television, Rory decided to use his mania to commit crimes and created a protective costume and built a gun-sized flamethrower, naming himself "Heat Wave". As he was committing crimes in Central City, he inevitably came into conflict with the Flash (Barry Allen), and was introduced to the super-villain group, The Rogues by Captain Cold. Eventually, Mick went straight, due largely to the manipulations of the Top, and he took a job as a firefighting consultant, using his vast knowledge on fires and heat to fight the very element that had captivated him all these years. Briefly returning to his criminal ways, Rory abandoned them once again to study with Zhutanian monks in another effort to beat his pyromania. Afterwards, he worked for Project CADMUS as an agent, but eventually quit that too and got a job at the FBI, along with other reformed members of the Rogues, before becoming a villain once again after the Top returned and undid the mental programing that had kept him reformed. Combat Statistics *Heat Wave (Vendor) *Heat Wave (Bounty) *Rogues Unite *Heat Wave (The First Piece) *Deranged Heat Wave Involvement *He, along with Captain Cold, Weather Wizard and Mirror Master are part of the Stryker's Island mission. *Heat Wave can be found walking in the Diamond District in Gotham. *Heat Wave is an ally in the final stage of the Prison Break operation. Heroes *Heat Wave is a bounty. *Heat Wave is a random speed force traveler during the Family Reunion operation. *Heat Wave appears as an enemy turned ally for heroes in the The First Piece operation. Villains *Heat Wave can be found in the Tech Wing of the Hall of Doom selling high tech gear. Trivia *Heat Wave first appeared in The Flash #140 (November 1963). *Heat Wave is voiced by David Jennison. *Heat Wave is incorrectly named "Heatwave" in the game, despite promotional material displaying the name correctly. *Heat Wave has an intense fear of cold, called cryophobia, which had developed after a school field trip to a slaughterhouse, where one of his friends locked him in a freezer for an extended period of time. *Heat Wave and Captain Cold share a bitter rivalry largely due to their opposing gimmicks and conflicting personalities. *The suit Heat Wave wears in DC Universe Online was designed by Paul Gambi, a Central City-based tailor who is infamous for designing and providing costumes for Central City's most notorious super-villains. Gallery File:HeatWave body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:HeatWaveRender.png File:HeatWaveJaredBrunner.jpg File:StrykersHeatwave.jpg Heat Wave Poster - Flash Museum Burglary.png CcATJXiWIAAr5xl.jpg See also * The Rogues External links *Heat Wave DC Database *Heat Wave Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:The Rogues Category:Flash Enemies Category:Male Category:Wanted Characters Category:Fire powers Category:Tech Category:Legends of Tomorrow